Hasta que pasó
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: One-shot donde Ranma y Akane atienden a una fiesta para despedirse de sus años de instituto y celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga. Celos, romance y otras cositas... mejor leerlo para descubrirlas :) SUBIDO segundo capítulo, "Así lo vivió Ranma".
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas habían cambiado últimamente, de hecho habían cambiado desde hacía exactamente ocho meses. Después de Jusenkyo, después de la boda fallida. Mi relación con Ranma era muy parecida a la que habíamos tenido siempre; peleas, insultos, discusiones, reconciliaciones, charlas agradables, estudios, aventuras y sonrisas. ¿Qué ha cambiado pues? Que sin quererlo o sin saberlo, pasamos casi todo el día juntos. El miedo a separarnos, a que algo le pase al otro, que alguien secuestre a uno de los dos o que alguna prometida o pretendiente intente algo indecente provoca que no nos quitemos nunca el ojo de encima. Pero quién puede culparnos por ello, nuestro historial no ayuda a que nos sintamos seguros. Desde hace un tiempo, además, Ranma no permite que ande sola por la calle, si no hay nadie a la vista, me sostiene de la mano, pero no de la manera en que lo hace una pareja, sino de manera indefensa e ingenua, protectora, casi rozando mi piel, no queriendo hacer evidente su preocupación. Nunca hablamos de eso, no es necesario. Tampoco reconocemos esa necesidad que tenemos de sentirnos cerca y menos entre nosotros. Yo lo sé, supongo que él también. Con eso nos basta.

Más allá de eso, nuestros miedos no nos dejan avanzar, nos sentimos más cómodos el uno con el otro, incluso pasamos más ratos a solas, estudiando o entrenando, aunque no, no he logrado que me golpee ni una sola vez. Ojalá llegue un día en que me tome en serio como artista marcial y vea que puedo defenderme sola, que si lucha conmigo no tiene por qué hacerme daño. Creo que esta pelea nunca cesará. Pero estamos madurando, nuestras miradas son distintas, ya no somos esos dos niños a los que prometieron con 16 años, ahora somos ya dos adolescentes conscientes de nuestros deseos y nuestras limitaciones. Pero no nos engañemos, nos gusta chincharnos y seguimos odiando la presión de nuestros padres, así que de momento, nada romántico ha sucedido aún. Y digo aún porque han sido ya varias las veces en que creí que algo pasaría, no una confesión por su parte, pero sí un beso, una caricia o un abrazo. Hemos estado tan cerca… No me malinterpretéis, yo sí lo he abrazado en alguna ocasión, incluso le he acariciado el pelo o la espalda, pero por su parte nada, o es tímido o no le gusto, aunque he empezado a descartar esto último. Sus ojos me miran desafiantes y de otra manera, a veces lo he pillado embobado observándome fijamente, y no con cara de disgusto, no sé si entendéis lo que quiero decir. Él sigue siendo como siempre, ególatra, creído, presumido, actuando antes de pensar, sobre todo conmigo, pero no sé, quiero pensar que lo hace para defenderse y no mostrar sus sentimientos, como cuando yo me enfado o le pego, hay un momento en que ya no sé si lo hago por costumbre o porque se lo merece. No, normalmente se lo merece.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi siguen ahí, dándolo todo por Ranma, sin embargo él parece que no quiere involucrarse demasiado con ellas, no después de lo que hicieron el día de nuestra boda. Aunque él es como es, y lo perdona y olvida todo, y seguimos con la misma rutina de siempre. Ellas lo persiguen, le gritan a los cuatro vientos que lo aman, y él huye de ellas, aunque a veces se come sus deliciosos platos. Es contradictorio, lo sé, pero así es él. Como cuando se enfadó porque Shampoo lo odiaba por la joya reversible, no la quería, pero no podía perderla ¿Quién lo entiende? Yo he aprendido a leer entre líneas y me he fijado que aunque no las rechaza directamente, tampoco las busca como yo pensaba. En fin.

Por suerte o por desgracia este es nuestro último año de instituto y aunque todos nuestros compañeros han notado un cambio entre nosotros, ninguno se atreve a hablarnos del tema, normal, cuando lo han hecho siempre hemos acabado enfadados, negándolo y seguramente, destrozando gran parte de la clase. Pero eso no significa que no puedan hablarlo entre ellos… Se creen que no escucho como cuchichean, pero lo hacen y no muy disimuladamente. No entienden nuestra relación, estancada por la vergüenza y el orgullo de los dos implicados, pero bueno, esto es cosa de dos, ya ha dejado de importarme lo que digan. Sin embargo estamos entrando en una edad donde los noviazgos empiezan a estar al orden del día en todas las clases del Furinkan; Yuka ha empezado a tontear con Daisuke y es evidente que a Hiroshi le interesa Sayuri, incluso parece que Gosunkugi espera ansioso la llegada del verano para reencontrarse con el fantasma de Kogane. Dichosas hormonas juveniles. Y yo aquí, con prometido desde hace casi tres años y esperando recibir mi primer beso. Sé que todos estáis pensando en el beso que Ranma me dio la primera vez que entró en estado neko-ken, pero no, ese no cuenta.

Hoy es el último día de clase, de instituto, y aunque sea extraño llegamos los dos juntos temprano. Mis amigas me rodean rápidamente para invitarme a una fiesta que tenían pensado celebrar esta noche. En menos de una semana sería el cumpleaños de Yuka, y quería celebrarlo, no siempre se cumplen los dieciocho. Acepto emocionada, me hace mucha ilusión poder compartir ese día con una de mis mejores amigas, cuando estemos en la universidad no sé si las veré tan a menudo. Aprovechan para invitar también al chico de la trenza que está a mi lado, que muy amablemente rechaza la propuesta diciendo que como es viernes tiene que entrenar con su padre. **Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar** , para él eso es todo lo que importa. Ellas no le reprochan nada, pero miran de reojo a los dos compañeros de Ranma que fugazmente, como si fuera una emboscada lo acorralan a su llegada a clase. Seguro que le están pidiendo que vaya a la fiesta, que lo necesitan para poder ligar con Yuka y Sayuri, que él sabrá cómo hacerlo porque consiguió a la gran Akane Tendo. Nótese mi ironía. ¡Ja! Ni que me hubiera seducido, si "está" conmigo es por obligación, por un compromiso de nuestros padres. Vale, quizás no he madurado tanto como parecía hace un rato, claro que sé que no le soy indiferente, mató a un Dios para salvarme, y estoy segura de que lo volvería a hacer, igual que yo volvería a sacrificarme por él, pero no dejo de pensar si lo hizo por mí, por lo que creí escuchar estando casi muerta en sus brazos o si lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de sus otras prometidas. No puedo preguntárselo, no es justo, pero la duda me reconcome por dentro.

El día ha pasado muy rápido y ya nos despedimos de todos, de los profesores, de los alumnos, del edificio, hoy ha sido el último día que pasaré en el Furinkan, me da pena, aquí hemos vivido muchos momentos, pero es hora de crecer y afrontar nuevos retos, el de la universidad, el de la vida en general.

Volvemos hacia casa, Ranma sube a la valla para hacer su usual camino, yo ando en silencio sonriente abajo en el asfalto como siempre. Estoy contenta, mis notas han ido mejor de lo que creía y las de Ranma sorprendentemente también, tendrá que trabajar este verano, pero no demasiado. Cuando giramos un par de esquinas él baja, se coloca a mi lado y mirando hacia el suelo me sostiene la mano como ya va siendo costumbre, no me molesta, al contrario.

\- ¡Por fin se acabó el instituto! Adiós deberes y directores y profesoras locas – dice él estirando la espalda aliviado.

\- ¿No te da un poco de pena en el fondo? Creo que echaré de menos muchas cosas.

\- ¿Al magnífico Tatewaki Kuno?

\- Jaja, no a él no… pero sí otras cosas. Por suerte esta noche podré despedirme bien de los años escolares en la fiesta.

-Akane, yo también voy a ir, pero no quiero que pienses que lo hago por ti, iré por los chicos.

\- Sí Ranma, lo sé… - le digo mirando nuestras manos, está claro que una parte de él no me dejaría ir sola.

\- ¿A qué hora es?

\- A las diez, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? Sobre las nueve y media podemos salir de casa.

\- Mmm vale. ¿Habrá mucha gente?

\- No lo sé… algunos amigos de Yuka supongo, de clase no viene mucha gente, es una pena, y algunas chicas y chicos del barrio de Sayuri.

\- ¿Chicos?

\- Sí, claro – veo como hace un gesto de disgusto.

Y esto es todo lo que Ranma me comenta de camino a nuestro hogar. ¿Puede que esté preocupado porque van chicos? Nah, él nunca estaría celoso de una marimacho como yo. Ya no necesito ni que me lo diga, sé exactamente cuáles serían sus palabras.

Subo rápidamente y me cambio de ropa después de tomarme un buen baño. Le pido consejo a Nabiki para que me preste algo de su ropa, yo no soy una chica con un gran fondo de armario, y menos para ocasiones como esta, lo mío es el deporte no las fiestas, pero un día es un día y tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será especial. Creo que estoy preparada para dar este paso, para pasar de la vida escolar a la vida de "adulta", a la universitaria. Desearía poder aclarar todo pronto con Ranma porque seguramente nos obliguen a casarnos antes de que empecemos a estudiar, y no me gustaría que nuestro primer beso fuera delante de todos previos segundos a dar el sí quiero, porque quizás no quiere. Yo no podría vivir con un matrimonio así, yo le quiero, eso lo acepté hace tiempo, y supongo que muchos lo han deducido también, intento no ser obvia pero cada vez me es más difícil esconderlo. En cambio él… nunca se sabe con él. Un día pienso sí, me quiere, está tan claro, y al siguiente todo lo contrario, se queja de mi comida o se ríe de lo patosa que soy y discutimos y en ese instante pondría la mano en el fuego y juraría que me odia. Incluso a veces yo pienso que lo odio, es curioso lo delgada que es la línea que separa el amor del odio en nuestra relación.

Decido ponerme una blusa amarilla de botones y cuello Peter Pan, un poco holgada pero que acentúa mi cuello y hace resaltar el color de mi cabello, todavía corto. A juego mi hermana me obliga a ponerme un pantalón corto tipo short, pero no de esos que llegan a mostrar las nalgas, nunca podría ir así. Me pregunto cómo irá Ranma, seguro que como siempre, con su camisa roja y su típico pantalón, no sé ni para qué me molesto en pensar en él, seguramente durante la fiesta ni me mirará ni notará que no llevo el uniforme escolar, total para él lo que mejor me queda es la ropa que uso para entrenar, baaaka. Quedan solo quince minutos para irnos y bajo para ver si encuentro a mi prometido, espero que no se esté metiendo en ningún lío y sea puntual, cuando estoy en el último escalón lo escucho hablando por teléfono.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso ponerme guapo para una fiesta a la que no quiero ni ir.

-…

\- No me importa que haya más chicos…

\- …

\- No, no serán más guapos que yo, además Akane puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- …

\- Eres muy pesado Daisuke, como os tengo que decir que me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer la marimacho de Akane… eso es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo, a mí lo que me interesa es **entrenar** , y si voy a la estúpida fiesta es para despedirme de vosotros, no para ligar, bailar o hacer las mierdas que se hagan allí.

Estúpido idiota. Cuelga y oigo que viene hacia mí, dudo si subir las escaleras y fingir que no ha pasado nada, pero no, prefiero decirle cuatro cosas, estoy harta de él y de sus tonterías. Pasa por mi lado y se queda de piedra ¡Ja! Parece que no me esperaba allí.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi Ranma, estoy segura de que cualquier chico de la fiesta estará encantado de bailar conmigo, ya que tú no quieres.

\- Perfecto, a ver si encuentras a alguien que quiera bailar con alguien tan poco femenino como tú – lo dice pero veo como su mirada recorre mi cuerpo.

\- Si tan fea soy deja de mirarme pervertido.

\- Sólo miraba lo mal que te queda la ropa de Nabiki.

\- Idiota… me voy la fiesta, no tengo ganas ni de esperarte. Ah, y no vuelvas a sujetarme la mano, sé caminar yo sola, no te necesito para nada.

Lo odio, lo odio tanto… sólo él logra que diga cosas que ni pienso. Ahora que se había arriesgado a tener un mínimo contacto físico conmigo, le suelto que no se atreva a darme la mano, bah ni que quisiera ir agarrados de la mano. No somos una pareja, y ya no sé si lo seremos nunca. Es tan idiota, y me hace sentir tan idiota también, por qué tengo que llorar por él si no lo merece.

Me voy para la fiesta decidida a pasarlo bien, tengo muchos motivos para pensar que será una gran noche y no pienso dejar que Ranma la arruine. Aunque he salido antes que él sé que me sigue a lo lejos, he aprendido a notar su presencia cuando está cerca de mí y también cuando está vigilándome, es como si sus ojos se clavaran en mi persona, no entiendo por qué es tan testarudo que no quiere reconocer que en el fondo se preocupa por mí, que tiene miedo de que algo me pase.

Entro y busco con la mirada a mis amigas que ya me estaban esperando impacientes, parece que tienen muchas ganas de verme, como si la fiesta en realidad fuera para mí.

-Akane, ¿dónde está Ranma?

\- No lo sé, supongo que estará al caer Sayuri – digo como si no me importara.

\- No me digas que habéis vuelto a discutir.

\- Yo no he hecho nada ha sido todo culpa suya.

\- Está bien, pero no dejes que te arruine la noche y sobre todo prométeme que nada de patadas o puñetazos, no queremos pagar por el mobiliario – yo asiento y sonrío.

Veo como llega Ranma y se acerca serio a sus dos amigos que también lo esperan con ansias seguramente para pedirle consejo sobre las chicas con las que quieren ligar. Sorprendentemente él se ha cambiado y lleva una camisa china de tirantes azul que le queda a las mil maravillas, el muy estúpido tenía que ser guapo, creo que todo sería mejor si no tuviera esos músculos y esa cara tan perfecta.

-Akane, se te cae la baba… aunque tengo que reconocer que hoy está muy sexy.

-¡Yuka! No creo que a Akane le guste que hables así de su prometido.

\- No me importa, puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera incluso con Yuka – digo intentando mostrar indiferencia.

La noche pasa tranquilamente para nosotras que no paramos de hablar y reír, a veces miro de reojo a Ranma que parece pasárselo también bien con sus amigos. Algunas chicas del vecindario de Sayuri se acercan a él curiosas pero veo que él no les presta la más mínima atención, sonríe educadamente pero eso es todo lo que hace, por ahora estoy controlando muy bien los celos, bien por mí. También hay algunos chicos que se acercan a mí y me piden bailar, pero me excuso diciendo que estoy con Yuka y Sayuri mientras veo por el rabillo del ojo como Ranma se prepara para venir hacía aquí si alguno de ellos se sobrepasa.

Voy a la mesa donde están las bebidas y veo que la mayoría de ellas tienen alcohol, yo debido a mi entrenamiento no puedo beber nada con graduación así que intento buscar un zumo o algo "para niños". Ranma se acerca también acompañado por Daisuke, creo que por la misma razón que yo.

-Ranma no te hará mal un poco de alcohol, vamos disfruta que ya tienes los dieciocho.

\- No puedo ya lo sabes Daisuke, ni por mi entrenamiento ni porque nunca he bebido y no me apetece.

\- ¿Tu tampoco Akane? – yo niego con la cabeza – Realmente estáis hechos el uno para el otro, igual de aburridos, tomad, esto es zumo de naranja y pomelo, nada que vuestro sano organismo quiera rechazar.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto Akane, ¿crees que… mmm… podríamos ir con vosotras?

\- Por mi bien, pero seguramente Ranma no querrá mezclarse con una fea como yo.

\- Tranquila Akane, ya me he acostumbrado a tu cara, aguantaré una noche más – suspiro hondo para no pegarle un puñetazo y mandarlo a China de una patada. Creo que él espera una respuesta pero en su lugar empiezo a caminar hacía mis amigas, ellos dos e Hiroshi me siguen.

Sorprendentemente la noche avanza bien, parece que las dos parejas empiezan a formarse y el tonteo entre mis amigas y los amigos de Ranma empieza a ser demasiado evidente, tanto que no me queda otra que hablar con mi prometido con el que había evitado entablar conversación hasta entonces.

-¿Quieres más zumo? – le digo mientras vierto más jugo en nuestros vasos, y ya van unos cuantos, está riquísimo. Creo que gracias a este líquido empiezo a sentirme mejor, más contenta y menos cohibida.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada verdad?

\- No.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Que No.

\- Que sí.

\- Está bien, sí lo estoy, pero te perdonaré si bailas conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres que baile contigo?

\- Sí – le digo, bebo un poco más de zumo y le cojo la mano sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Yo no… no sé bailar Akane.

\- Yo te enseño – agarro con más fuerza su mano y lo arrastro hasta el centro de la pista. ¿De dónde he sacado el valor para hacer esto? Y lo más sorprendente aún ¿por qué Ranma ha aceptado?

Colocados ya en nuestras posiciones Ranma me mira como un corderito al que están a punto de degollar, no sabe qué hacer ya que por primera vez en su vida yo soy mejor que él en algo y soy yo la que le enseña alguna cosa, bueno, a parte de todas los ejercicios de clase que no captaba, pero como para él la escuela no es importante, tampoco lo es que yo sea más lista. Cojo tímidamente sus manos y las coloco en mi cintura y luego pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, la verdad es que no sé ni qué canción está sonando, quizás es una balada quizás es un tema de metal, los sonidos empiezan a desvanecerse y yo sólo me concentro en Ranma, que por fin levanta la cabeza y me mira sonrojado. Seguimos agarrados así lo que a mí me parecen unos segundos pero que muy probablemente han sido minutos, y agradezco enormemente que me sostenga porque me siento un poco mareada. Entonces él baja su cabeza y la esconde entre mi cuello y mi melena, respira un poco nervioso y noto como abre su boca.

-Akane, siento lo que dije antes, la verdad es que estás muy, muy, se-se… guapa.

Mi cabeza empieza a girar a mil por hora por sus palabras, por su cercanía y por otro motivo que no logro entender, de repente me agarro a él con más fuerza, obligándolo a que quite sus manos de mi cintura y la rodee totalmente hasta reposarlas en lo bajo de mi espalda. Me parece que todos se han quedado mirándonos, incluso me parece ver algún flash. Nos rodean mientras yo sigo bailando con Ranma, pero parece que a los dos nos es igual, estamos sumergidos en nuestro mundo, donde a pesar de que todo da vueltas nos tenemos el uno al otro para sujetarnos. Me separo un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, necesito saber si está bien, creo que llevamos un rato así sin hablarnos. Me encuentro rápidamente con su mirada y en ese momento cierro los ojos y me inclino lentamente hacia su boca. Después todo está borroso.

….

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG

Auch, mi cabeza duele mucho. ¿Qué es ese ruido? Me giro y miro el reloj, son las doce y media de la mañana, he dormido un montón. No sé ni cómo llegué a mi habitación, pero por suerte aquí estoy, no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior. Me levanto de mi cama y el simple hecho de reincorporarme me parece un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Están llamando a la puerta y me acuerdo de que toda la familia tenía planeado ir a visitar uno de los templos de la ciudad, lamentablemente tendré que ir yo a abrir ya que Kasumi no está.

Bajo lentamente esperando que no sea nadie importante porque mis pintas son lamentables. Abro y me encuentro a Yuka y Sayuri mirándome curiosas, intentan sonreír y esperan alguna reacción por mi parte pero no sé ni qué quieren ni por qué han venido, solo quiero que vayan al grano porque me va a explotar el cerebro. Seguimos en silencio mirándonos las tres, hasta que al final decido hablar.

-Y bien… ¿qué queréis?

\- ¿Cómo estás Akane?

\- Mal, tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza y no sé por qué pero estoy muy cansada.

\- Mmm… ¿quieres decir que no recuerdas nada? – yo niego con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, sé que estuvimos en la fiesta, que hablamos, que bailamos un rato, que - abro los ojos sorprendida – que bailé con Ra-Ranma… y eso es todo.

\- Vaya… será mejor que entremos Akane… ¿podemos pasar? Tenemos algo que contarte – me aparto para que pasen y subimos a mi habitación.

Me siento en la cama con Yuka a un lado y Sayuri usa la silla para posicionarse frente a mí, no sé qué tienen que contarme pero por sus miradas parece algo serio.

-Verás Akane-chan, primero queremos disculparnos porque, esto… nosotras y Daisuke e Hiroshi trazamos un "plan" para que tú y Ranma os emborracharais, así que el zumo que estuvisteis tomando en realidad era naranja con vodka.

\- ¿Qué qué?

\- Lo sentimos, lo sentimos… íbamos a daros un par de copas solo para que se os pasara el enfado y hablarais con normalidad, pero empezamos a charlar con los chicos y nos despistamos y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estabais ya fatal.

\- No me lo puedo creer, bueno eso explica mi resaca. ¿Qué pasó? ¿La liamos Ranma y yo? ¿Rompimos algo o discutimos y peleamos?

\- Bueno, romper cosas sí, pelear lo que se dice pelear, no.

\- No os entiendo.

\- Akane – Yuka me coge la mano y me mira casi suplicando – no te enfades por lo que te voy a contar. Escúchame con atención y por favor, no nos pegues. Lo sentimos muchísimo.

\- Nunca os pegaría… dime qué pasó.

\- Al parecer tú y Ranma os pusisteis a "bailar" – con las manos hace el gesto de indicar comillas – en el centro de la pista, y digo bailar así porque en realidad os movíais sin sentido alguno dando vueltas, agarrados eso sí, pero sin ritmo ni nada que se le pareciese. Bailabais incluso cuando no había ni música sonando, tú te subiste a sus pies y él te llevaba, y parece que a Ranma bailar no se le da tan bien como el karate.

\- Artes marciales… - rectifico yo – pero eso no es cierto. Bailamos bien, él me cogía correctamente, y yo le enseñé a moverse con cuidado.

\- Cariño tú lo viste así porque ibas borracha, pero la realidad es que dabais pena. Lo siento. Al principio nos hizo gracia y os estuvimos mirando un rato, incluso os hicimos alguna foto – me enseña una imagen donde salimos los dos agarrados en una posición ridícula a punto de caer – pero de repente os acercasteis mucho, creí que os ibais a besar, por eso tomé la foto, pero os caísteis, tu encima de él y empezasteis a reír muy fuerte. Tanto que se nos contagió la risa a nosotros.

-No sé si quiero seguir escuchando esto… - Genial, ese momento romántico que creí haber vivido con Ranma podría haber sido grabado y publicado en un circo… era demasiado bonito para ser nuestro. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Creo que deberías escucharlo… - dijo Sayuri seria y sonrojada.

\- Verás Akane, después de eso Ranma y tú os levantasteis y fuisteis a por un poco más de "zumo", intentamos que no bebieras más, pero fue imposible, vosotros sois más fuertes que nosotros así que después de beberos otro vaso, seguisteis "bailando", esta vez más apartados del resto, nosotros decidimos vigilaros de cerca pero sin molestar, porque la verdad es que os lo estabais pasando muy bien, nunca os habíamos visto tan bien juntos de hecho. Luego… imagino que una cosa llevó a la otra y mmm, os acabasteis besando.

Yo no he escuchado bien, no ha dicho besando ha dicho pegando. No ha dicho besando ha dicho insultando. No ha dicho besando ha dicho gritando. Sí, cualquiera de esas palabras tiene más sentido. Veo como las dos se ponen delante de mí y agitan sus manos para que vuelva a la tierra.

-Eso… no puede ser… - digo susurrando incrédula.

\- Lo siento pero sí…

\- ¿No se suponía que me vigilabais? ¿Cómo dejasteis que Ranma me besara?

\- Porque no nos lo esperábamos… nadie se esperaba que **tú** te lanzaras sobre él y lo besaras.

\- ¿Yo? No… no… no entiendo.

\- Akane se os veía tan felices… estabas tan contenta y él sonreía tanto… es como si llevarais tiempo esperando ese momento… nosotros sólo… no sabíamos qué hacer, no sabíamos si romper ese beso que todos ansiábamos ver desde hace casi 3 años y arruinaros la noche – me extienden otra foto, efectivamente somos Ranma y yo besándonos, sonriendo, abrazados…

\- ¡AAAHHH! – Chillo de impresión - No puede ser, pero… él no… él nunca me besaría.

\- Bueno, iba bebido… seguramente había perdido ya toda la vergüenza que suele tener y se dejó llevar, como tú.

\- ¿Y si él lo recuerda? ¿Cómo lo miro? ¿Qué hago?

Un ruido me despista, alguien se acerca a mi habitación y entra corriendo Ranma.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – genial ha escuchado mi grito.

Todas giramos la cara hacia él sorprendidas esperando ver alguna reacción que nos indique que él sí recuerda algo de todo esto.

-¡Hola Ranma! – dicen Sayuri y Yuka a la vez, yo no puedo articular palabra.

\- Eh hola… mirad chicas, no sé qué estáis haciendo aquí, pero por favor bajad la voz, estaba durmiendo y teniendo un magnífico sueño hasta que me habéis despertado. Además tengo un dolor horrible de cabeza y necesito descansar un poco más. Nos vemos luego Akane, creo que hoy paso de desayunar – se va y cierra la puerta. Mis amigas se ponen una mano en la boca y me miran mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¡Akane le hiciste un chupetón!

\- ¿Cómo sabéis que fui yo? Igual es de otra… - digo disimulando, menudomoratón tenía en el cuello…

\- Claro que no… ¿quieres que te cuente cómo sigue la historia? Esta vez no me cortes porque es muy bueno. Después de vuestro primer beso, siguieron otros cinco más, iguales de castos, hasta que de repente, dejaron de serlo. Os fuisteis apartando hasta quedar en la oscuridad en una de las esquinas, allí él te cargó y tu enrollaste tus piernas en su cintura y bueno, digamos que el beso se intensificó… había tanta pasión Akane, era increíble. Pero nosotras somos tus amigas y sabíamos que eso no estaba bien, que tú no querrías que esto sucediera en tu estado. Cuando nos visteis empezasteis a correr y a reír como locos. Ibais corriendo de la mano gritando, os intentasteis esconder por el edificio pero armabais tanto jaleo que no era difícil seguiros. Al final no sé cómo nos despistasteis, alguna técnica de Ranma que desconocemos imagino. Cuando os volvimos a encontrar estabais sentados fuera en un banco, tú en el regazo de Ranma, besándoos de nuevo como si no hubiera mañana, como si nada más importara – me muestran otra foto, soy yo sentada a horcajadas encima de mi prometido y él muy cretino tiene sus manos colocadas en mi trasero.

\- Espera por favor, necesito asimilar todo esto – digo sin saber qué pensar intentando entender cómo pude hacer todo lo que dicen. Cómo Ranma pudo hacer todo eso, conmigo, su prometida fea.

\- Akane, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, estáis prometidos… esto no tiene nada de malo.

\- No lo entendéis… Ranma y yo nunca nos habíamos besado antes.

\- Razón de más para que ayer lo hicierais como lo hicisteis. Vamos Akane, la tensión entre vosotros es palpable desde hace muchísimo tiempo, casi desde que os conocisteis, esto era solo cuestión de tiempo. Igual no ha sido de la manera más bonita, pero con lo obstinados que sois creo que necesitabais ese empujoncito.

\- ¿Pero qué le digo a él? Está claro que no recuerda nada… ¿Cómo llegamos a casa por cierto?

\- Jajaja, pues os acompañamos, cualquiera os dejaba a solas, a saber cómo hubierais acabado. Cuando os descubrimos Ranma nos miró aturdido y te dijo que era mejor ir a clase o llegaríais tarde y os castigarían, tú le pusiste un dedo en los labios para que callara y le dijiste que no pasaba nada, que no nos hiciera caso que nosotros éramos un espejismo del desierto. Él asintió rápidamente pensando realmente que tenías toda la razón del mundo. Así que volvisteis a la carga.

\- Me estoy sintiendo muy mal, creo que voy a vomitar de vergüenza.

\- Tranquila, fue divertido y nos ayudo un poco a soltarnos y conocer mejor a Hiroshi y Daisuke, además todo esto en parte fue culpa nuestra – dijo Sayuri arrepentida.

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema, finalmente los chicos consiguieron separaros diciéndoos que Kodachi y Tatewaki os buscaban, así que os convencimos para que fuerais a casa a esconderos. Como no nos fiábamos un pelo de vosotros os acompañamos a casa, de vez en cuando corríais el uno a los brazos del otro gritando que no debíais separaros más de un metro o alguien os secuestraría, entrasteis en modo paranoia mirando de un lado para otro buscando algún enemigo y nosotros no podíamos parar de reír. Finalmente llegamos a tu casa, nosotras dos te pusimos en tu cama y los chicos a Ranma en la suya. Y esto es todo lo que pasó.

\- Chicas siento haberos causado tantos problemas…

\- De verdad que no pasa nada Akane, para eso están las amigas, además lo pasaste tan bien que no tienes nada que reprocharte – les sonrío pero no sé por qué, estoy muy confundida.

\- Muchas gracias por todo… menos por emborracharme, esta me la pagaréis – bromeo – pero si no os importa quiero estar a solas y ver cómo hablo con Ranma…

\- Toma las fotos Akane, nosotras no haremos nada con ellas y quizás te ayuden a ver que no estuvo tan mal como ahora crees.

Ellas se van y yo me tumbo en la cama hundiendo mi cara en el cojín. Ayer Ranma me besó. No. Yo besé a Ranma. No, los dos nos besamos, apasionadamente. Y yo no me acuerdo de nada y desearía hacerlo. Cojo las fotos y las miro y remiro, realmente se nos ve felices, como si estar así de juntos fuera algo natural, como si nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro. Me asusto al pensar en cómo reaccionará Ranma cuando sepa todo esto, y escondérselo no es una opción tarde o temprano sus amigos se lo dirán. Y si le da asco, y si se arrepiente de todo, no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara, no podría seguir estando prometida con él, supongo que esto realmente marcará un antes y un después en nuestra relación. Me pongo muy nerviosa y oigo como finalmente él sale de su habitación y baja al comedor, es ahora o nunca, si no me atrevo a hacerlo no lo haré. Me espero unos prudentes minutos para calmar mi agitado organismo y voy en su búsqueda. Me asomó y veo como sale del baño frotándose nervioso el cuello con una toalla, parece asustado y algo confundido, ¿será que recuerda algo? Me ve, me mira y abre los ojos nervioso, definitivamente sabe algo.

-¡Akane no es lo que crees! – dice gritando tapándose el cuello ya que del susto se le ha caído la toalla.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esto ah, no es, no sé cómo… ni quién… mmm.

\- Eso es un chupetón Ranma.

\- Pero no sé cómo ha llegado ahí ¡te lo juro! Yo no he hecho nada con nadie – cierra los ojos y espera que le meta una paliza…

\- Yo sí sé.

\- ¿Eh? – es su turno de no entender nada.

\- Esoparecequetelohiceyo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Digo que creo que eso te lo hice yo – digo incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Pero cómo o cuándo? ¿por qué?

Me quedo muda sin saber como proceder con esa conversación así que hago la primera cosa que me viene a la cabeza y le coloco las fotografías en las manos. Sin ver su reacción corro hacía la mesa y me siento allí esperando que él haga o diga algo, ya que parece que yo no sé cómo se utilizan las cuerdas vocales. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza ni tanto miedo, ni cuando me enfrenté al temible Yamata-no-Orochi estuve tan asustada. El rechazo de Ranma puede ser brutal, conociendo su habilidad en meter la pata ahora mismo puede decirme cosas muy hirientes, puede que incluso rompamos nuestro compromiso si su reacción me sobrepasa. Pero no dice nada. Me atrevo a levantar la mirada y lo veo allí de pie pasando las fotos, una detrás de otra, cada vez más rojo. Parece tan desconcertado como yo cuando supe lo que pasó, creo que no asimila nada de lo que sus ojos le dicen ver. De repente se frena con una de ellas y la mira de arriba a abajo, abriendo la mandíbula exageradamente, me temo que sé cuál tiene entre las manos, sin duda alguna es la del banco. Se coloca una mano en el labio y luego se rasca la cabeza pensando en algo, intentando recordar o peor aún, recordando algo. Eventualmente se rinde y se acerca hacía la mesa sin levantar la cabeza, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante del mundo, guardando las distancias se sienta a mi lado.

-Akane… no… ahm… no recuerdo nada de esto.

\- Yo tampoco… por eso han venido Yuka y Sayuri a contármelo.

\- Cómo…Quiero decir ¿cómo pasó?

\- Nos tendieron una trampa y entre ellas y Daisuke e Hiroshi nos emborracharon.

\- Ah, de ahí el dolor de cabeza – los dos hablamos tan flojo que es muy fácil perderse en la conversación.

-¿Quién… o cómo?

\- Creo que empezamos a bailar y bueno… estuvimos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que pasó.

\- Ahm.

Se queda en silencio y eso me desconcierta… se arrepiente estoy segura, por eso se ha quedado así. Hasta que de repente sigue.

\- Las fotos, son, esto… muy ahm… reveladoras.

\- Sí.

-Lo siento, no, no sabía que tú y yo acabaríamos así ayer. No recuerdo casi nada…

\- ¿Casi nada? ¿Hay algo que recuerdes? Yo no… - lo miro de reojo y veo como su cara se pone aún más colorada.

\- Tengo algunas imágenes en mi cabeza, al despertar creí que había sido todo un sueño, pero veo que no.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No sé qué podemos hacer… ¿quieres olvidar que ha pasado?

\- Creo que no podría olvidarlo Ranma… aunque no recuerde nada, sé que pasó y si pasó es porque de alguna manera… tenía que pasar, ¿no?

\- Supongo…

Sus dudas me ponen demasiado nerviosa necesito tomar un poco de agua fresca para aclarar mi mente y remediar esta resaca, así que voy a la cocina y encuentro un estropicio enorme, parece que un huracán ha arrasado con todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – exclamo desconcertada.

\- Bueno… si mi sueño no es un sueño y de verdad pasó lo que creía haber soñado… nosotrsnsbmossjaquialli… - dice él muy sonrojado en un tono tan bajo que me es imposible descifrar una sola palabra.

\- ¿Cómo? – digo acercándome a él para escucharlo mejor.

\- Que tú y yo… nosbesamosporaquíyporallí… - repite un poco más fuerte pero tan deprisa que tampoco tengo tiempo de asimilar sus palabras, me está empezando a poner nerviosa.

\- No te entiendo, como no vocalices más…

\- ¡Joder Akane! Que tú y yo nos enrollamos aquí, encima de la mesa y contra esa pared. ¿Contenta? – dice él señalando con el dedo varios lugares de la cocina sin mirarme a la cara poniéndose fucsia.

No me lo puedo creer, después de todo lo que han hecho mis amigas por meterme en la cama y asegurarse de que no pasaba nada más con mi prometido, acabo en la cocina liándome con él de nuevo… y al parecer no tranquilamente, no. El suelo está a rebosar de utensilios para cocinar, paellas, espátulas e incluso un par de platos rotos. Seguro que todo fue idea del joven Saotome, ese pervertido… me las pagará muy caras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso en mi propia casa?

-¿Yo? Estás tan equivocada Akane… - dice él con una sonrisa ladina que no consigo descifrar.

\- Seguro que fuiste a mi habitación y me trajiste hasta aquí – le lanzo una manzana a la cabeza y él la esquiva rápidamente. ¿Qué está insinuando?

\- Por favor, si fuiste tú la que comenzó todo esto. Yo bajé a por agua, tenía dolor de cabeza y una sed terrible y vine a tomarme algo. Mientras llenaba mi vaso viniste por detrás y me abrazaste… además de pedirme otras cosas que por dignidad no te contaré. Yo me giré y, pues, ahm, pasó lo que pasó – Noto como me sonrojo, agacho la mirada tímida y arrepentida, ¿será verdad? – Vamos Akane, los dos sabemos que soy irresistible, no te pongas así.

\- Creído…

\- No era eso lo que decías ayer.

\- Dime que besarnos fue todo lo que hicimos, por favor… - digo casi suplicando esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa. No me perdonaría que mi primera vez fuera así.

\- ¡Sí, Claro! ¿Por quién me tomas? Después de eso te quedaste dormida y te subí a tu habitación– grita él acelerado.

\- Pero dices que nosotros… bueno… que yo te pedí…

-Mmm no quiero que pienses mal, me refiero a que… - medita mientras se sonroja y soba la cabeza con la mano – bueno para eso, creo que deberíamos esperar a que seas una Saotome… ¿sabes?

\- Ranma… ¿lo dices en serio? – Me quedo parada asimilando sus palabras, no me puedo creer que él esté diciendo algo así.

\- Bueno…mmm… ah, no sé, si no quieres esperar, yo ahm… - dice él sus mejillas empiezan a arder mientras juguetea con sus dedos mirando hacia el techo.

\- No idiota, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si crees que seré, ya sabes, una Saotome.

\- Bueno, en eso consiste estar prometidos… cuando nos casemos, ya no serás más una Tendo, tendrás mi apellido – ante su ingenua y sincera respuesta sonrío. Después de todo, y parece que sin quererlo Ranma ha confesado que su intención es casarse conmigo algún día, quizás este lío no fue tan malo como creía.

\- Ranma ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – él asiente con la cabeza - Yuka me dijo que ayer, cuando estábamos juntos y a punto de besarnos por primera vez, se nos veía muy contentos… como si los dos quisiéramos que eso sucediera desde hacía ya tiempo. ¿Tú ahm… querías que pasara?

\- No te lo tomes a mal pero ¿quién querría besar a una marimacho como tú? – Ya decía yo, demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Maldito Saotome, creído de mierda. Enfurezco, pero la tristeza es más fuerte esta vez.

\- En ese caso, lo siento, siento haberte hecho pasar esta noche. Siento darte tanto asco, seguro que preferías haber besado a Ukyo o Shampoo. Las dos a la vez quizás.

\- No es eso… simplemente no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracho y…

\- Y podrías haber besado a cualquiera.

\- Sí, digo ¡no!

\- Ah, entonces, mejor olvidemos todo lo sucedido… y tranquilo, no volverá a pasar – digo aguantando mis lágrimas que amenazan con asomarse.

\- Per-perdona Akane, no quería… Arg esto no se me da bien. Me han entrenado para muchas cosas pero no para esto. No… no quería decir eso… yo claro, claro, que quería besarte.

\- No lo digas por pena Ranma, es aún peor – de repente se gira y me coge por los hombros, está enfadado, lo noto, pero también frustrado.

\- Mira que eres testaruda Akane, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Te la diré, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme pervertido o pegarme, porque tú lo has buscado. Allá va. Hace mucho que quiero besarte, desde que en el dojo casi lo hacemos cuando apenas te conocía, cuando Sanzenin me besó a traición, te odié por poner cinta en mi boca durante Romeo y Julieta, odié al maldito traje viviente cuando abrió la puerta del armario donde nos escondíamos y sobre todo me odio a mí mismo por no haberlo hecho antes. Y no sólo besarte Akane, quiero abrazarte y bueno, soy un chico de 18 años, no me culpes por querer algo más. No pienso que seas fea, ni que tengas mal cuerpo, joder aluciné cuando en China entraste desnuda al baño y me abrazaste, o cuando intentaste seducirme cuando te poseyó la muñeca, vale no eras tú en ninguna de esas ocasiones, pero tu cuerpo era el tuyo. Ayer, aunque no lo recuerdo todo, estabas muy ahm, sexy, así que no me extraña que la noche acabara como acabó, y lo mejor de todo es que no me arrepiento, ojalá pudiera rememorar cada beso, pero desgraciadamente no puedo, sin embargo la sensación que tengo de saber que por fin lo he hecho es increíble. Y no sólo eso, quiero protegerte, quiero que estés bien, que sonrías, quiero verte feliz y quiero que sepas que no dejaré que nunca te pase nada, ¿entiendes? No dejaré que nadie te haga nunca daño. Y por eso odio ver que quien te hace más daño siempre… soy yo mismo. No soy bueno con las palabras Akane, siempre que he intentado decirte como me sentía acababa saliendo todo al revés y mal.

Que alguien me pellizque, ¿esto es real? ¿Ranma acaba de decir lo que ha dicho? Creo que sigo borracha. Tengo los ojos abiertos como platos, la mandíbula desencajada y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podría provocar un terremoto en todo Nerima. Intento asimilar todas las palabras de Ranma, y reconstruir todas las escenas que él ha comentado. Las recuerdo todas y cada una de ellas perfectamente, y pienso en cómo me sentí igual cada vez que íbamos a besarnos y algo nos frenaba, ya fuera por vergüenza, ya fuera por interrupciones. Veo que levanta su cabeza hasta ahora inclinada hacia sus pies, y busca mi mirada, busca una respuesta, y yo estoy en blanco. Se pone nervioso, y me aprieta un poco más los hombros.

-Ves como ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido… - sí, es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, lamentable.

\- ¿En serio Akane? Eres increíble… no puedo creerme que después de todo eso sólo me digas pervertido… niñata fea e inmadura.

\- Serás idiota, ¿qué querías que te dijera? Nunca imaginé que quisieras besarme… nunca lo dijiste.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo intentara y me pegaras y me lanzaras por los aires llamándome pervertido?

\- Yo… - él tiene razón, yo misma le provoqué tenerme miedo.

\- Tu nada, ni siquiera sé si tú querías besarme… aunque claro, cómo vas a besar a un fenómeno como yo.

\- No hables por mí, claro que quería besarte – a estas alturas ninguno de los dos sabemos ya lo que estamos diciendo.

\- ¿Ah si? – dice en un tono desafiante.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues hazlo si te atreves.

\- Claro que me atrevo, te recuerdo que ya lo hice ayer.

\- Veámoslo – me reta, ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos quiere perder un reto.

Sus manos siguen en mis hombros, yo levanto las mías, un poco temblorosa y coloco la mano derecha en su mejilla y la otra en su pecho, noto como él se tensa, esto no se lo esperaba, como siempre su boca había viajado más deprisa que su cerebro. Dudo un instante si quiero besarlo, si él solo lo hace por esta absurda competición que hemos creado yo no, yo quiero algo real, mi primer beso con Ranma Saotome. Bueno el primero que recuerde. Y él lo debe notar en mi mirada, las dudas en mis ojos, los nervios en los latidos de mi corazón. Aparta su mano de mi hombro y la desplaza hasta envolver la que yo tenía en su mejilla, de repente sonríe y deja escapar una suave carcajada.

-Somos tan idiotas que damos pena – mis ojos lo miran confundida – quiero decir, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, esta conversación y estos nervios, son innecesarios, ¿no crees? – quizás tiene razón, le sonrío.

\- Nosotros somos así, complicados… a cada paso hacia delante que damos, damos tres hacia atrás.

\- Sí, igual ayer avanzamos demasiado deprisa. Quizás era lo que necesitábamos para dar este paso…

\- Puede… supongo que era algo que en el fondo queríamos.

\- Akane, si estás segura de esto, si es lo que quieres… bésame.

\- ¿Podrá contar como nuestro primer beso? – entonces me sonríe él mientras asiente y me acaricia con su dedo la mejilla, tan dulcemente que podría comérmelo.

Cierro los ojos y me acerco hacía él, inclino levemente mi cabeza de manera torpe y lo próximo que siento son sus labios contra los míos, suaves, tiernos, cuidadosos y llenos de amor. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un beso de Ranma Saotome sabría así de dulce, casi a gloria. Me siento poderosa y segura de mí misma, las dudas que he arrastrado hasta ahora se disipan, y sé por primera vez en mi vida, que él sólo me besaría así a mí, a su prometida, a Akane Tendo. Quiero grabar cada segundo de este momento en mi cabeza, no quiero que acabe nunca, así que cambio mi posición y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, no rompemos el contacto, no todavía. Noto como él tímidamente también quiere sentirse más cerca de mí, así que posiciona sus manos detrás de mi espalda y me presiona para que nuestros pechos se encuentren. Nos separamos lentamente sin abrir los ojos, todavía abrazados y noto su respiración un poco agitada en mi oreja.

-Wow…- suelta él casi en un suspiro, a mi me entra la risa.

\- Jajaja vaya Saotome, cualquiera diría que no es tu primer beso – bromeo.

\- Resulta que esta noche he estado **entrenando** para que esta ocasión fuera especial y única.

\- Pues te has entrenado muy bien.

\- Es que me ha entrenado la mejor.

Me abraza de una manera tan protectora, tan cariñosa, que sé en ese mismo instante que todo ha cambiado, que nada volverá a ser igual y que si al principio os decía que no podíamos quitarnos los ojos de encima, ahora tampoco podremos separar nuestros labios.

FIN

….

Este one-shot lo he hecho un poco como un experimento narrativo para mí misma, me apetecía escribir una historia en primera persona (quizás porque estoy viendo Mr. Robot) y como las que tengo a medias son en tercera persona he hecho esta. He aprovechado para indagar en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Akane, siendo ya un poco más madura y con un Ranma también más "atrevido" espero que os guste y no os parezca muy OOC.

Como siempre reviews serán bien recibidas (positivas o no, claro). ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS.


	2. Así lo vivió Ranma

Hasta que pasó versión Ranma:

Mi vida siempre ha sido una montaña rusa, desde que mi padre decidió que era momento de llevarme a un largo entreno separándome de mi madre cada día pasaba alguna locura. A pesar de no tener una casa a la que llamar hogar y sin una clara figura materna, creo que he acabado bastante bien mentalmente hablando. Bueno, esto sólo lo digo porque parece que desde hace unos tres años todo ha cambiado. Desde que llegué a casa de los Tendo me considero uno más de su familia, además recuperé la relación con mamá así que todo ha salido bien. Lo más difícil quizás ha sido mi relación con mi prometida, primero nos llevábamos muy mal, luego no tan mal y ahora mejor. Desde que fuimos a Jusenkyo y pasó lo que pasó creo que los dos vimos lo que éramos capaces de hacer el uno por el otro, ella iba a morir por mi, yo iba a morir por ella… tienes que ser muy idiota para no darte cuenta de que nos importamos mucho más de lo que queremos hacer ver.

No penséis mal, no me estoy declarando, sólo digo que bueno, no es tan malo tener a Akane cerca de mí. De hecho quiero que esté muy cerca de mí. ¿Qué? No es mi culpa, siempre anda metiéndose en líos, tengo que salvarla y protegerla si algo le sucede. Por obligación, por obligación, es mi prometida y es mi deber. Pero parece que ella tampoco quiere andar muy lejos de mi… digamos que después de ese fracaso de boda los dos pasamos más tiempo juntos, y debo reconocer que cuando no peleamos lo pasamos bastante bien. Además… tengo que confesar que desde lo de Saffron igual me entró un poco de paranoia y ahora no dejo que ella ande sola por la calle, a veces incluso tengo que cogerle la mano como a los niños pequeños para que nadie la rapte o le haga daño. Nunca le pregunté si le importa, pero cuando lo hago ella sonríe y me aprieta los dedos, así que supongo que está conforme.

Como decía últimamente pasamos más rato juntos, ella me ayuda a estudiar y a veces hasta me deja copiar sus deberes, aunque nunca sus exámenes. Esa marimacho siempre tan cumplidora con las reglas. Yo por otro lado he aceptado entrenarla, creo que será mejor si ella domina un poco más las técnicas, aunque de momento no he querido darle ni un golpe, es una mujer aunque no lo parezca, así que me dedico a esquivar sus puños y patadas y debo reconocer que está mejorando mucho, ha ganado muchísima velocidad.

Sólo hay una cosa que ahora empieza a ponerme nervioso… puede que ahora Akane ya no sea tan pechos planos como yo creía, puede que esté madurando y su cuerpo empiece a ser el de una chica normal, bueno más que normal, puede que empiece a pensar que es gua-gua-pa. ¡No siempre! Sólo cuando se pone esos vestidos tan cortos o con un bonito escote o… ¡basta! Creo que ya me ha pillado un par de veces mirándola fijamente como un idiota, más que como un idiota como un pervertido, pero todo es culpa de Hiroshi y Daisuke, ellos me empezaron a rallar con que Akane se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y parece que al final me lo he creído. Pero no soy el único culpable, ella también me mira distinto, cuando entreno o salgo de la ducha me mira de arriba abajo y se sonroja, supongo que sucumbida por el encanto Saotome. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ella no me exige nada, no como Shampoo o Ukyo que no dejan de atosigarme con que decida. Cuanto más presionan más me alejan, Akane en cambio nunca me pide ni me pregunta nada, se pone celosa si como ramen u okonomiyakis hechos por mis otras prometidas, pero es que están muy buenos y ella cocina fatal, nada más. Ella deja que yo sea yo y a parte de la presión de nuestros padres ella parece que lo único que quiere es mi felicidad, es la única que me ha aceptado tal cual soy y yo se lo agradezco mucho. Creo que entiende que mi prioridad ahora es entrenar, quiero ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo y por eso no estoy muy por la labor de las tonterías que se hacen en el instituto de novios, besitos y chorradas. No es que no quiera besar a Ak…a nadie, pero ni sé cómo hacerlo ni cuándo o yo que sé. Entrenar se me da mejor.

Afortunadamente este ha sido el último año en el instituto, y menuda paliza de año. Todos han estado cotilleando sobre mi relación con Akane, sobre todo después de la boda fallida. Los rumores eran de lo más increíbles; que si la dejé plantada en el altar, que si nos casábamos tan deprisa porque ella estaba embarazada, que si en medio de la boda apareció el FBI y se llevó a los Kuno… En fin, que no nos han dicho nada directamente, porque saben que si nos mencionan el tema amoroso cuando estamos los dos juntos estallamos y acabamos destrozando la clase, pero no somos sordos, bueno yo sí, Akane es quien me dice que todos cuchichean sobre nuestro "romance", yo no me entero de nada. Sólo me queda aguantar a los chicos de clase mirando a todas las chicas que pueden, babeando como caracoles y comentando cualquier cosa sobre pechos y culos… no entiendo su interés en todo esto, supongo que es lo que llaman la revolución de las hormonas. No me molesta que lo hagan de otras compañeras, pero cuando se trata de Akane empiezo a enfadarme y no sé muy bien por qué. Antes no me importaba, al contrario, no entendía qué veían en ella, pero que ahora hablen del cuerpo de MI prometida me enfurece, aunque ellos no lo saben jeje. Un Saotome sabe disimular muy bien.

Hoy no podría ser más feliz, es el último día de clase y además me he despertado a tiempo y Akane y yo llegamos temprano, puede que sea la primera vez en tres años, ¿no dan premios para estas cosas? De repente veo como esas dos amigas de Akane la rodean y la invitan a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la tal Yuki o Kuka que se celebra esta misma noche. Veo como Akane se emociona y se alegra y acepta ir encantada, entonces las dos se giran hacia mi y me preguntan si quiero ir, pero no puedo, hoy es viernes y es el día en el que entreno con mi padre. Lo toman bien, o eso creo hasta que veo las miradas que cruzan con mis dos amigos, quienes veloces me atrapan contra la pared de clase.

-¿Ranma vas a ir a la fiesta verdad? – Hiroshi me mira como un cachorro.

\- No, lo siento… tengo que entrenar.

\- Oh vamos, esta fiesta será de despedida del instituto, de tus compañeros, de nosotros – sigue Daisuke para darme pena.

\- Os puedo seguir viendo, no es como si después de la fiesta nos muriéramos todos.

\- Vamos, hazlo por nosotros, queremos ligar con las amigas de Akane y si ella no va no tenemos nada en común con su grupo.

\- Pero Akane sí que va, quien no va soy yo.

\- No seas idiota, nosotros vamos contigo, tu vas con Akane, Akane va con sus amigas, ese es el hilo conductor, una cosa lleva a la otra, sin Ranma el plan se va a la mierda.

\- No me atosiguéis, si queréis hablar con ellas sólo hacedlo, parecen majas – les digo mirando a las chicas que parecen alegres y felices por todo este alboroto, sobre todo Akane.

\- Mira Ranma, nosotros no somos como tú, tú ya has seducido a la gran Tendo, ahora deja a los demás disfrutar del amor juvenil.

\- Qué pesados, yo no seduje a nadie, si estoy con ella es por el compromiso de nuestros padres.

\- Eso es un sí entonces. Nos vemos allí. – el profesor entra y ellos corren a sentarse, ya no he tenido tiempo de decir que no. Pero mejor, así puedo ir y vigilar a Akane, quién sabe en qué líos se pondrá si no voy.

Por fin han terminado las clases, Akane se despide de todo el mundo incluso de los profesores, yo no me llevo muy bien con ellos, pero debo reconocer que en el Furinkan lo he pasado muy bien también. El director hace un último intento por cortarme la trenza, pero falla y cuando cruzo la puerta ya no puede hacer nada por que ¡ya no soy su alumno! Ahora empieza lo bueno, además he sacado buenas notas, bueno, no buenas pero he aprobado, sólo me han quedado mates y biología, pero con un par de trabajos hechos en verano quedaré limpio.

Espero en la puerta a Akane que sigue diciendo adiós a todos, cuando por fin regresa subo a la valla y vamos para casa. La miro de reojo y la veo muy feliz andando por el asfalto, entonces me vuelve la paranoia y pienso que algo le puede pasar y no soportaría verla triste, así que cuando estoy seguro de que nadie me ve, bajo y le sujeto la mano. Es algo que me avergüenza un poco porque no sé qué piensa ella de todo esto, pero necesito hacerlo y en el fondo sé que a ella no le importa.

\- ¡Por fin se acabó el instituto! Adiós deberes y directores y profesoras locas – digo para disimular y despistar el tema de la mano.

\- ¿No te da un poco de pena en el fondo? Creo que echaré de menos muchas cosas.

\- ¿Al magnífico Tatewaki Kuno?

\- Jaja, no a él no… pero sí otras cosas. Por suerte esta noche podré despedirme bien de los años escolares en la fiesta – dice con una cara que denota a la vez alegría y melancolía.

-Akane, yo también voy a ir, pero no quiero que pienses que lo hago por ti, iré por los chicos – miento un poco, pero por ellos también voy.

\- Sí Ranma, lo sé…

\- ¿A qué hora es?

\- A las diez, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? Sobre las nueve y media podemos salir de casa.

\- Mmm vale. ¿Habrá mucha gente?

\- No lo sé… algunos amigos de Yuka supongo, de clase no viene mucha gente, es una pena, y algunas chicas y chicos del barrio de Sayuri – alzo las cejas al oír eso último.

\- ¿Chicos?

\- Sí, claro. – afirma mirándome de reojo.

No me gusta que vayan chicos que no conozco, ¿y si se trata de alguien como Kuno o como Ryoga o peor aún como Ryu o el perfecto Shinnosuke? Vamos si voy a ir, ahora no hay nadie que me lo impida. Voy tan metido en mis pensamientos que de repente veo que ya estamos en casa. Ella sube hacia su habitación supongo que a cambiarse y prepararse, cosas de chicas. Total se ponga lo que se ponga se ve igual de marimacho, no sé por qué se empeña. Yo voy a buscar a mi padre, tendremos que entrenar menos ya que luego tengo que ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Últimamente mis entrenamientos con el viejo son más aburridos, el pobre ya no está a mi nivel, pero no sé cómo decírselo… tiene que aceptar que en estos años, y sobre todo gracias a la torpeza de Akane, he podido luchar con personajes de lo más variopintos. Desde un dragón de ocho cabezas hasta un príncipe comearroz. Incluso luché con un… un semidiós. Lo de Saffron no es algo que me guste recordar, no tanto por mi pelea y mi casi muerte, sino por ella. Sostenerla en mis manos cuando era una pequeña muñeca y notar como moría lentamente por mi culpa es algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir. El dolor que noté cuando la tenía entre mis brazos y sentí que no respiraba era peor que el dolor de cualquier golpe. Claro que no se lo he dicho a ella, no es de hombres hablar de estas ñoñerías, pero creo que se ha dado cuenta, sobre todo de que ahora vivo con la incesante necesidad de vigilarla y protegerla. Espero que se me pase y no me dure toda la vida, cuando estemos casa-a-a-a bueno, cuando seamos mayores espero que sepa cuidarse sola.

Tras unos cuantos pequeños combates con papá estoy ya suficientemente satisfecho como para ir a ducharme y ponerme mi ropa de siempre. Mi padre me ralla un poco con el tema boda, siempre que tiene ocasión saca el tema, y hoy que voy a la fiesta con Akane pues se lo he puesto a huevo. Insiste en que esta noche sea especial y me declare a la hija de su amigo, pero desde luego esto no va a pasar. Sería deshonesto por mi parte mentiros y deciros que ella no me interesa, pero de ahí a querer casarme hay un mundo.

Por fin me libro de él y me tomo un buen baño. Una vez limpio aún quedan quince minutos para que sea la hora fijada, pero de repente oigo como Kasumi me busca porque Daisuke me llama.

\- ¿Hola?

-¡Hey Ranma! ¿Estás listo?

\- Casi, sólo me queda ponerme los zapatos.

\- ¿Vas a ir muy guapo? Hiroshi y yo nos hemos arreglado un poco.

\- No, voy a ir normal.

\- ¡Pero arréglate hombre!

\- Ya te he dicho que no pienso ponerme guapo para una fiesta a la que no quiero ni ir.

\- Van a ir más chicos Ranma, no querrás desentonar.

\- No me importa que haya más chicos…

\- ¿Y si hay chicos más guapos que tú? Seguro que Akane los mira y remira, eso te pondrá furioso.

\- No, no serán más guapos que yo, además Akane puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- Eso dices, pero todos sabemos que es mentira. Matarías por ir de la manita con Akane, y bailar con ella y besuquearla… si es normal tío, yo también querría.

\- Eres muy pesado Daisuke, como os tengo que decir que me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer la marimacho de Akane… eso es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo, a mí lo que me interesa es entrenar, y si voy a la estúpida fiesta es para despedirme de vosotros, no para ligar, bailar o hacer las mierdas que se hagan allí.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero ponte guapo. Nos vemos ahora.

Me cuelga rápido y yo hago lo mismo. Qué pesadilla de chicos, aunque en el fondo también me lo paso bien con ellos. Me giro para dirigirme hacia el comedor y esperar allí a Akane, pero al pasar por delante de las escaleras me la encuentro de pie mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Mierda, si ha escuchado la conversación estoy jodido.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi Ranma, estoy segura de que cualquier chico de la fiesta estará encantado de bailar conmigo, ya que tú no quieres – levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación, pero no pienso dejar que ella sepa que eso me desagrada.

\- Perfecto, a ver si encuentras a alguien que quiera bailar con alguien tan poco femenino como tú – le digo mientras miro su cuerpo y voy lamentando mis palabras ¡Joder, está realmente guapa! Hacía tiempo que no la veía vistiendo algo tan corto…

\- Si tan fea soy deja de mirarme pervertido – me dice con una sonrisa de lado, me han pillado.

\- Sólo miraba lo mal que te queda la ropa de Nabiki – digo en un tono desenfadado. Tendrían que darme un premio por mis rápidas respuestas.

\- Idiota… me voy la fiesta, no tengo ganas ni de esperarte. Ah, y no vuelvas a sujetarme la mano, sé caminar yo sola, no te necesito para nada.

Oh, sus palabras han dolido más de lo que esperaba. ¿De verdad le desagrada que le coja la mano? Siempre pensé que aunque era la única muestra de cariño que le he ofrecido últimamente ella aceptaba que me importa y que me preocupo de ella, nunca hablamos del tema, creí que no hacía falta. Pero en el fondo creo que me lo he buscado, ella se ha esmerado y se ha puesto guapa y yo me he limitado a insultarla como de costumbre, no sé cuándo aprenderé a tener esta boca cerrada. Ojalá la abriera para decirle muchas más cosas que nunca me he atrevido a decir, sólo lo hice cuando creí que la perdía, e incluso así después lo negué. Quizás ella tenga razón cuando dice que soy un inmaduro. Pero es que yo no quiero pensar en esto, tengo que centrarme en mi entrenamiento.

En fin tengo que darme prisa, me cambiaré para que Daisuke no me dé el coñazo y luego seguiré a Akane, oigo como se está despidiendo de Kasumi ya que esta madrugada se van a un templo todos de no sé qué, así que tengo tiempo de sobras de pillarla. No pienso dejar que ande sola por las calles a estas horas.

Va andando deprisa hacia la fiesta pero yo soy más ágil y puedo observar sus movimientos desde los tejados, nunca se imaginaría que la estoy espiando… sé camuflarme a la perfección con el paisaje. No por nada soy el mejor artista marcial de Nerima y de Japón, y del mundo posiblemente. Finalmente entra y la pierdo de vista, espero unos razonables minutos y me adentro yo también desganado. Con lo bien que hubiera estado yo entrenando.

Rápidamente localizo a esos dos hablando en una de las esquinas babeando mientras miran sin ningún pudor a las chicas de la sala. También la veo a ella de reojo charlando con sus amigas hasta que noto como me observa, no hace falta ni que gire mi cara, ya sé percibir como se clavan sus pupilas en mí, deduzco que mi nuevo atuendo le está haciendo palpitar el corazón, soy irresistible.

-Menudo susto nos has dado tío, al ver que Akane llegaba y tú no creímos que ya no vendrías.

\- Os dije que vendría ¿no?

\- Sí, sí, pero ¿qué ha pasado? Una pelea con ella seguro…

\- Bah tonterías de chicas, ya se le pasará.

\- Eso espero, porque hoy tenemos que ligar con Sayuri y Yuka sí o sí, es nuestra última oportunidad Daisuke.

\- Sí, sí Hiroshi, Ranma nos ayudará… por cierto, han venido guapas eeh – dice mirando alas tres chicas con ojos de depredador, espero que no se esté fijando en mi prometida o olvidaré que es mi amigo.

\- Tío qué suerte tienes Ranma, Akane está buenísisi…- Hiroshi calla de repente. Creo que ha visto mi cara de cómo sigas por ahí te pateo las piernas. Mierda, tocará disimular.

\- Bah, no creas, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda… No sé qué le veis.

Va pasando el rato y la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando más bien de lo que creía, estos dos son muy graciosos cuando quieren. Hablamos de fútbol, de deporte, nos reímos de Kuno y del director, y Daisuke imita a la perfección al pobre de Gosunkugi quien lamentablemente no ha podido venir, me da pena no poder despedirme de él, pero bueno, seguro que volvemos a verle. Algunas chicas se me acercan y me dicen si quiero bailar con ellas, pero yo no quiero bailar y tampoco quiero que Akane me asesine así que, aunque debo reconocer que algunas están muy bien, rechazo sus invitaciones educadamente. Lo que no me hace tanta gracia es que a mi prometida también se le acercan moscardones. Cuando alguno se le acerca no puedo evitar apretar mis puños y me preparo para lo que pueda pasar, pero ella los aparta como yo y ya puedo volver a relajarme.

Akane se dirige hacia la mesa donde están las bebidas y Daisuke aprovecha para insistirme en que es el momento adecuado para ir y hablar con ella, yo sólo asiento porque la verdad es que tengo sed. Ellos dos ya han bebido algunas copas con algo de alcohol, pero ellos están acostumbrados, yo nunca he bebido nada con graduación, no es bueno para mi entrenamiento y la verdad, después de ver cómo acaban el viejo, el maestro o tío Soun tras de una sesión de sake no es que sea algo que me apetezca probar.

\- Aquí hay vodka, ron, tequila… Lo que quieras Ranma – me incita mi amigo.

\- Nada de eso, sólo quiero un zumo normal y corriente.

-Ranma no te hará mal un poco de alcohol, vamos disfruta que ya tienes los dieciocho.

\- No puedo ya lo sabes Daisuke, ni por mi entrenamiento ni porque nunca he bebido y no me apetece.

\- ¿Tu tampoco Akane? – ella niega con la cabeza – Realmente estáis hechos el uno para el otro, igual de aburridos, tomad, esto es zumo de naranja y pomelo, nada que vuestro sano organismo quiera rechazar.

\- Gracias – respondemos los dos a la vez.

\- Por cierto Akane, ¿crees que… mmm… podríamos ir con vosotras?

\- Por mi bien, pero seguramente Ranma no querrá mezclarse con una fea como yo – dice entrecerrando los ojos mientras me mira directamente.

\- Tranquila Akane, ya me he acostumbrado a tu cara, aguantaré una noche más.

Ella no me responde y empieza a caminar, nosotros la seguimos e Hiroshi se nos suma. Acabamos los seis en una especie de circumferencia, todos de pie hablando. Parece que mis amigos y las amigas de Akane encajan bien, demasiado diría yo. Comienzan a hablar entre ellos y me dejan a mí de lado, lo único que hago para distraerme es beber de mi zumo. No sé qué decirle exactamente a mi prometida, hasta ahora por lo que sé estaba enfadada.

-¿Quieres más zumo? – me dice, y yo la miro sorprendido. Empieza a verter más jugo en nuestros vasos, y yo no la freno porque la verdad es que esto está muy bueno.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada verdad? – le digo sin tapujos.

\- No.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Que No.

\- Que sí.

\- Está bien, sí lo estoy, pero te perdonaré si bailas conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres que baile contigo? – pregunto anonadado.

\- Sí – me dice segura de sí misma y me coge la mano. Me sonrojo.

\- Yo no… no sé bailar Akane – susurro yo, ¿pero qué me pasa? No me importaría bailar con ella ahora… la vergüenza empieza a desaparecer.

\- Yo te enseño – me dice con una voz que ahora mismo me parece de lo más seductora.

No me doy cuenta y ya estamos en medio de la pista. Mis conocimientos sobre el baile son tantos como los que tengo de coser. Agradezco enormemente el ímpetu que tiene por enseñarme unos pasos, suavemente me coge las manos y las coloca en su cintura, juraría que nunca había estado tan nervioso, la estoy tocando y ella me está dejando. Entonces ella desliza sus brazos hasta rodear mi cuello y yo ya no sé ni qué pensar. Nos movemos lentamente, como en círculos y por fin me decido a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, ella hace lo mismo y noto como mis mejillas empiezan a cambiar de color. Esto… esto está muy bien. Me lleno de valor y hundo mi cabeza entre su cuello y su pelo, huele tan bien que creo que me he emborrachado de su olor.

-Akane, siento lo que dije antes, la verdad es que estás muy, muy, se-se… guapa - ¿iba a decir sexy? ¿pero qué me pasa? No quiero morir tan joven.

Ella no dice nada pero noto su sonrisa, de repente parece que va a caerse y la sujeto con todas mis fuerzas, mis manos ya no están en su cintura, ahora reposan en la parte inferior de su espalda. Estamos aún más juntos y ella se agarra con más fuerza a mi cuello. Estamos bailando, quién me hubiera dicho a mi que bailar se nos daría tan bien. Pero eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor es cerca que estamos… Empiezo a marearme, no sé si por su cercanía, por el calor, por vete a saber qué. Necesito mirar la cara de Akane y comprobar que ella está de acuerdo con que estemos así. En milésimas de segundo nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella cierra los ojos y cierra más la distancia que nos separaba ¿Va a besarme? Yo la imito pero desgraciadamente noto como nos caemos lentamente hacia el suelo. Consigo que caiga encima de mí para que no se haga daño y entonces empezamos a reír sin sentido alguno, su sonora risa empieza a difuminarse y después de eso todo está borroso.

….

Hum, dolor, dolor de cabeza. Sed, mucha sed. Boca seca. Me levanto y descubro que estoy en mi habitación, ¿cómo he llegado yo aquí? Miro el reloj y veo que son las tres de la madrugada. Oigo como si alguien cerrara la puerta principal, pero no hago demasiado caso. Decido incorporarme y bajar a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Bajo sigilosamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie, aunque creo que sólo debe estar Akane puesto que los otros tenían una excursión planeada. Cojo un vaso y lo lleno con agua del grifo, ohh que bien me está sentando esto, aunque me noto mareado y como en medio de un sueño, si no fuera porque no bebo juraría que esto es lo que dicen ser estar borracho. De repente noto como alguien coloca un dedo en mi nuca y lo desliza lenta y suavemente por todas y cada una de mis vértebras hasta llegar a la parte lumbar. Un escalofrío placentero recorre todo mi cuerpo y parece quedarse inmóvil porque no puedo ni girarme. Entonces sé que es ella, Akane me rodea la cintura con sus manos y apoya su cabeza en mi espalda.

-No puedo dormir Ranma.

\- Ak-Ak-Akane…

\- ¿Me cantas una nana? – me dice con una voz tan dulce que me derrito.

\- ¿Una nana? – pregunto tragando saliva.

\- Mmhh – murmura mientras asiente, lo noto en mi espalda – o cuéntame un cuento sino. Uno de príncipes y princesas.

Por fin me decido a girarme y verla cara a cara. Ella sube su mirada y me sonríe, y yo ya no sé ni quién soy ni dónde estoy así que bajo mis labios hasta que encuentro los suyos. Ella no se aparta, al contrario, me agarra con más fuerza y sigue besándome. Pierdo todo el control que suelo tener, joder esto es una maravilla, estoy besando a Akane con su permiso, y me gusta y parece que le gusta y poco más me importa. La sujeto con mis manos y la subo encima de la mesa, de camino tiramos como dos platos y tres paellas, pero eso tampoco me importa. Ella queda sentada encima de la madera y yo de pie me coloco frente a ella sin perder el contacto de nuestros labios. Entre ruidos de porcelana rota yo sigo besando a Akane como si fuera todo lo que necesito para vivir. A veces se aparta de mí, me mira, sonríe y vuelve al ataque. Me encanta. Ha descubierto que también puede morderme el labio o besarme el cuello y todo esto es tan nuevo y fascinante que yo quito las manos que tenía colocadas en la mesa a cada lado de ella y empiezo a acariciarle la espalda para no dejar que se separe de mí. Pone sus dedos en mi pecho y lentamente nos alejamos. Me mira a los ojos, profundamente.

-Ranma, ¿te casarás conmigo?

\- ¿¡Ahora!? – exclamó yo.

\- No, tonto, en el futuro.

\- Claro Akane, sí, sí – nunca he estado tan seguro e mi vida de algo como esto.

Cuando le digo que sí salta encima de mí y me acorrala contra la pared donde Kasumi tiene colgados los delantales, bueno tenía colgados, ahora están todos esparcidos en el suelo. Llevamos un buen rato así, han pasado mil besos y caricias y cansados acabamos simplemente abrazados sentados en una silla. Ella está sentada encima de mí y en pocos segundos noto como su respiración se calma y sé que está dormida, es hora de llevarla a la cama…

….

\- ¡AAAHHH!

Mhhh, ¿qué es eso? Aish dolor de cabeza, me despierto rápido, estoy en mi habitación, uf menos mal, ha sido todo un sueño, el sueño más real y magnífico de mi vida. Como si ella y yo pudiéramos besarnos así de salvajemente, ¡ja! si la muy marimacho no me da ni un beso en la mejilla. Si Akane se enterara de este sueño me mataría. ¡Akane! Mierda, es ella la que me ha despertado cuando ha gritado. Corro hacia su habitación y abro la puerta preocupado.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Grito y me sorprendo al ver a Sayuri y Yuka en su habitación, ¿se han quedado a dormir?

-¡Hola Ranma! – me dicen las dos a la vez, Akane no dice nada, pero parece que está bien.

\- Eh hola… mirad chicas, no sé qué estáis haciendo aquí, pero por favor bajad la voz, estaba durmiendo y teniendo un magnífico sueño hasta que me habéis despertado. Además tengo un dolor horrible de cabeza y necesito descansar un poco más. Nos vemos luego Akane, creo que hoy paso de desayunar – Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, las chicas siempre son tan escandalosas…

Antes de volver a la cama necesito ir a mear… bajo al baño y de paso me mojo la cara, me irá bien despejarme un poco a ver si se me quita esta jaqueca. Me sonrojo sólo de pensar en el sueño que tuve con Akane, menuda locura. No es que nunca hubiera soñado algo parecido, pero nunca había sido tan pasional… Ahora que pienso ayer en la fiesta acabamos bailando, seguramente por eso mi mente ha viajado hasta estos insospechados lares. Uy ¿qué más pasó en la fiesta? No recuerdo nada. Me miro en el espejo para comprobar mi lamentable estado. Tengo el pelo hecho una mierda, unas ojeras lilas que asustan y un increíble chupetón en el cuello… espera ¿¡UN CHUPETÓN!? Mierda, mierda, mierda… soy hombre muerto, ¿quién me hizo esto? Akane me mata… porque esto es un chupetón ¿no? Lo parece… quizás no Saotome, tranquilo, igual es un moretón de cuando os caísteis tu y Akane… debe ser eso… seguro, es eso. Pero Akane no me creerá, claro que no, nunca lo hace. Pensará lo peor, y creerá que me lo hizo Shampoo o Ukyo, y eso que ni estaban en la fiesta. Igual frotando con jabón se va. Utilizo todas mi fuerzas para quitarme esa mancha de ahí, pero no hay manera. Me rindo y lo tapo como puedo con mi toalla. Salgo del baño y lo primero que me encuentro son los ojos de Akane mirándome sonrojada, yo abro los míos como platos y del susto se me cae la toalla.

-¡Akane no es lo que crees! – digo gritando mientras intento taparme esto.

\- ¿Eh? – dice ella confundida.

\- Esto ah, no es, no sé cómo… ni quién… mmm.

\- Eso es un chupetón Ranma – asegura ella, con una seguridad que me abruma.

\- Pero no sé cómo ha llegado ahí ¡te lo juro! Yo no he hecho nada con nadie – cierro los ojos, ahora llega el momento de la paliza.

\- Yo sí sé.

\- ¿Eh? – ¿ella sabe?

\- Esoparecequetelohiceyo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Digo que creo que eso te lo hice yo.

\- ¿Pero cómo o cuándo? ¿por qué? – Yo no he oído bien, ¿qué me lo ha hecho ella?

No me dice nada pero coge mi mano derecha y coloca encima de ella una serie de fotografías, no entiendo nada pero veo como ella se aleja corriendo y se sienta muda en la mesa. Dudo un segundo pero finalmente me atrevo a mirar las fotos. En la primera salimos ella y yo abrazados en una pose muy rara, como a punto de caernos, en el fondo me hace gracia, siempre es tan patosa. Me sonrojo un poco porque la verdad es que estamos cerca, pero creo que recuerdo este momento, después nos caímos y empezamos a reír. Paso a la siguiente y lo que veo me desconcierta tanto que tengo que abrir y cerrar los ojos como cinco veces. Somos Akane y yo besándonos, es un beso casto por lo que se ve, pero los dos estamos sonriendo… el rubor sube a mis mejillas y el rojo empieza a ser ya natural en mí. ¿Ayer sí nos besamos? Como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de esto? ¿estará enfadada conmigo? Mil dudas azotan mi cabeza que no entiende nada de nada.

Esto no puede ser real, no me atrevo a pasar de foto, pero finalmente lo hago. Trago saliva fuertemente, la boca se me ha secado de golpe, abro la mandíbula de manera exagerada y miro y remiro esa última imagen. Somos ella y yo sentados en un banco, ella está colocada encima de mi a ahorcajadas y yo le estoy sujetando el culo con fuerza mientras nos besamos. Un momento, si estas fotos son reales, pienso mientras me rasco la cabeza, ¿significa eso que lo de la cocina también? No, no, eso fue un sueño. Seguro. No sé qué hacer, pero supongo que lo más sensato es hablarlo con Akane a ver si tiene alguna respuesta.

-Akane… no… ahm… no recuerdo nada de esto – susurro sincero sin atreverme a mirar su cara.

\- Yo tampoco… por eso han venido Yuka y Sayuri a contármelo.

\- Cómo…Quiero decir ¿cómo pasó?

\- Nos tendieron una trampa y entre ellas y Daisuke e Hiroshi nos emborracharon.

\- Ah, de ahí el dolor de cabeza… ¿Quién… o cómo?

\- Creo que empezamos a bailar y bueno… estuvimos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que pasó.

\- Ahm – no sé qué más decir. Pero debo decir algo - Las fotos, son, esto… muy ahm… reveladoras.

\- Sí – dice seca, no sé si está enfadada por todo esto.

-Lo siento, no, no sabía que tú y yo acabaríamos así ayer. No recuerdo casi nada…

\- ¿Casi nada? ¿Hay algo que recuerdes? Yo no… - me sonrojo al pensar en lo que quizás no fue un sueño.

\- Tengo algunas imágenes en mi cabeza, al despertar creí que había sido todo un sueño, pero veo que no.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No sé qué podemos hacer… ¿quieres olvidar que ha pasado?

\- Creo que no podría olvidarlo Ranma… aunque no recuerde nada, sé que pasó y si pasó es porque de alguna manera… tenía que pasar, ¿no?

\- Supongo…

Como los dos no decimos mucho ella se levanta y va hacia la cocina, donde mis peores temores se confirman.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – grita sorprendida mientras observa el desastre que hay por el suelo.

\- Bueno… si mi sueño no es un sueño y de verdad pasó lo que creía haber soñado… nosotrsnsbmossjaquialli… - digo lo más rápido y flojo que puedo intentando no ponerme muy colorado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que tú y yo… nosbesamosporaquíyporallí…

\- No te entiendo, como no vocalices más…

\- ¡Joder Akane! Que tú y yo nos enrollamos aquí, encima de la mesa y contra esa pared. ¿Contenta? – digo señalando con el dedo los sitios que recuerdo mientras me arde tanto la cara que creo que voy a morir.

Se aparta un poco de mí y parece que empieza a pensar en algo. La veo desconcertada y un poco abrumada por todo esto, ¿estará molesta por los besos? Yo no sé… no sé cómo le habrá sentado todo esto a ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso en mi propia casa?

-¿Yo? Estás tan equivocada Akane…

\- Seguro que fuiste a mi habitación y me trajiste hasta aquí – me lanza una manzana a la cabeza y la esquivó rápidamente. ¿De qué va?

\- Por favor, si fuiste tú la que comenzó todo esto. Yo bajé a por agua, tenía dolor de cabeza y una sed terrible y vine a tomarme algo. Mientras llenaba mi vaso viniste por detrás y me abrazaste… además de pedirme otras cosas que por dignidad no te contaré – pobre mejor no decirle que me pidió que le cantara una nana - Yo me giré y, pues, ahm, pasó lo que pasó –ella agacha la cabeza y yo intento calmar la situación con una broma – Vamos Akane, los dos sabemos que soy irresistible, no te pongas así.

\- Creído…

\- No era eso lo que decías ayer.

\- Dime que besarnos fue todo lo que hicimos, por favor… - me suplica con la mirada, ¿quién se cree que soy?

\- ¡Sí, Claro! ¿Por quién me tomas? Después de eso te quedaste dormida y te subí a tu habitación– aclaro abochornado.

\- Pero dices que nosotros… bueno… que yo te pedí…

-Mmm no quiero que pienses mal, me refiero a que… bueno para eso, creo que deberíamos esperar a que seas una Saotome… ¿sabes? – digo sin saber cómo continuar este tema, nunca había hablado de sexo con ella.

\- Ranma… ¿lo dices en serio?

\- Bueno…mmm… ah, no sé, si no quieres esperar, yo ahm… - tartamudeo mucho debido a im incredulidad, ¿acaso ella no quiere esperar?

\- No idiota, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si crees que seré, ya sabes, una Saotome.

\- Bueno, en eso consiste estar prometidos… cuando nos casemos, ya no serás más una Tendo, tendrás mi apellido – olvido que ella no recuerda que me preguntó si me casaría con ella y yo dije que sí.

\- Ranma ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Yuka me dijo que ayer, cuando estábamos juntos y a punto de besarnos por primera vez, se nos veía muy contentos… como si los dos quisiéramos que eso sucediera desde hacía ya tiempo. ¿Tú ahm… querías que pasara?

\- No te lo tomes a mal pero ¿quién querría besar a una marimacho como tú? – Uf vuelves a ser tú mismo por fin Saotome.

\- En ese caso, lo siento, siento haberte hecho pasar esta noche. Siento darte tanto asco, seguro que preferías haber besado a Ukyo o Shampoo. Las dos a la vez quizás – su rostro palidece y veo la tristeza asomarse en sus ojos.

\- No es eso… simplemente no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracho y… - me obligo a callarme porque cada vez la cago más.

\- Y podrías haber besado a cualquiera.

\- Sí, digo ¡no!

\- Ah, entonces, mejor olvidemos todo lo sucedido… y tranquilo, no volverá a pasar.

\- Per-perdona Akane, no quería… Arg esto no se me da bien. Me han entrenado para muchas cosas pero no para esto. No… no quería decir eso… yo claro, claro, que quería besarte.

\- No lo digas por pena Ranma, es aún peor.

No entiendo como puede ser tan difícil hacer entrar en razón a esta chica. La cojo por los hombros con mis manos, me ha cabreado, ya le he dicho que sí quería besarla, no sé qué más quiere de mí. Si quiere saber la verdad la sabrá, estoy harto de sus juegos estúpidos de niña tonta.

\- Mira que eres testaruda Akane, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Te la diré, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme pervertido o pegarme, porque tú lo has buscado. Allá va. Hace mucho que quiero besarte, desde que en el dojo casi lo hacemos cuando apenas te conocía, cuando Sanzenin me besó a traición, te odié por poner cinta en mi boca durante Romeo y Julieta, odié al maldito traje viviente cuando abrió la puerta del armario donde nos escondíamos y sobre todo me odio a mí mismo por no haberlo hecho antes. Y no sólo besarte Akane, quiero abrazarte y bueno, soy un chico de 18 años, no me culpes por querer algo más – reconozco avergonzado - No pienso que seas fea, ni que tengas mal cuerpo, joder aluciné cuando en China entraste desnuda al baño y me abrazaste, o cuando intentaste seducirme cuando te poseyó la muñeca, vale no eras tú en ninguna de esas ocasiones, pero tu cuerpo era el tuyo. Ayer, aunque no lo recuerdo todo, estabas muy ahm, sexy – por fin lo confesé - así que no me extraña que la noche acabara como acabó, y lo mejor de todo es que no me arrepiento, ojalá pudiera rememorar cada beso, pero desgraciadamente no puedo, sin embargo la sensación que tengo de saber que por fin lo he hecho es increíble. Y no sólo eso, quiero protegerte, quiero que estés bien, que sonrías, quiero verte feliz y quiero que sepas que no dejaré que nunca te pase nada, ¿entiendes? No dejaré que nadie te haga nunca daño. Y por eso odio ver que quien te hace más daño siempre… soy yo mismo. No soy bueno con las palabras Akane, siempre que he intentado decirte como me sentía acababa saliendo todo al revés y mal.

Uf qué bien se siente uno al soltar todo lo que tiene guardado dentro. Espero que ahora ya no le quede ninguna duda, quizás no es la declaración más romántica del mundo, pero creo que queda claro que me importa… y que me, que me atrae. Sin embargo no sé si ella esperaba esto, si quería esto. Miro mis pies porque no me atrevo a ver si se está riendo de mi, ella se ha quedado en silencio y eso no ayuda para nada. Me decido a mirarla firmemente esperando una respuesta pero sigue callada e impulsivamente le aprieto un poco más los hombros.

-Ves como ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido…

\- ¿En serio Akane? Eres increíble… no puedo creerme que después de todo eso sólo me digas pervertido… niñata fea e inmadura.

\- Serás idiota, ¿qué querías que te dijera? Nunca imaginé que quisieras besarme… nunca lo dijiste.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo intentara y me pegaras y me lanzaras por los aires llamándome pervertido?

\- Yo… -

\- Tu nada, ni siquiera sé si tú querías besarme… aunque claro, cómo vas a besar a un fenómeno como yo – afirmó enfadado, estoy harto de todo esto.

\- No hables por mí, claro que quería besarte.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues hazlo si te atreves – la reto, si es lo que quiere que lo demuestre.

\- Claro que me atrevo, te recuerdo que ya lo hice ayer.

\- Veámoslo.

Parece que sí se atreve, se acerca a mí y coloca sus manos en posición "voy a besarte", esto no me lo esperaba y mis músculos se tensan unos instantes. La veo dudar y la animo, yo también quiero esto joder, no nos engañemos. Subo mi mano desde su hombro hasta la mano que ha colocado en mi mejilla, ella me mira sorprendida y yo no puedo evitar reírme de todo esto.

-Somos tan idiotas que damos pena, quiero decir, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, esta conversación y estos nervios, son innecesarios, ¿no crees? – ella sonríe y eso me tranquiliza.

\- Nosotros somos así, complicados… a cada paso hacia delante que damos, damos tres hacia atrás.

\- Sí, igual ayer avanzamos demasiado deprisa. Quizás era lo que necesitábamos para dar este paso…

\- Puede… supongo que era algo que en el fondo queríamos.

\- Akane, si estás segura de esto, si es lo que quieres… bésame.

\- ¿Podrá contar como nuestro primer beso?

Creo que nunca había visto a una Akane tan dulce como la que tengo ahora mismo en frente. Le sonrío y asiento, puede contar como el primero beso y como lo que ella desee.

Y entonces nos besamos. Un beso que no olvidaré nunca por muy cursi que parezca. Sus labios son suaves y dulces, ella es dulce. Parece que nunca tendré suficiente de esto que estoy experimentando y como no quiero que se acabe la rodeo con mis brazos y la acerco más hacia mí. Profundizamos el beso y el recuerdo borroso de la noche llega hasta mí, esa pasión, ese desenfreno que sentí entonces ahora se transforman en algo muy distinto, llamadme nenaza pero lo que siento es amor, cariño y ternura, y todo llega desde Akane, que con su delicado cuerpo me transmite toda esa paz que la vida hasta ahora no me había dado. Nos separamos lentamente aunque yo no quiera y permanezco abrazado a ella.

-Wow…- digo casi inconscientemente.

\- Jajaja vaya Saotome, cualquiera diría que no es tu primer beso.

\- Resulta que esta noche he estado entrenando para que esta ocasión fuera especial y única.

\- Pues te has entrenado muy bien.

\- Es que me ha entrenado la mejor.

La abrazo como si quisiera tenerla cerca toda la vida, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca.

-¿Beso bien? - pregunto sonrojado, tengo que ser el mejor en todo.

\- No está mal, los he probado mejores – dice como si nada, yo la aparto levemente flipando para mirar su cara – es broma tonto, besas muy bien.

\- Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

\- ¿Recoges tú la cocina?

\- ¿Yo? Esto lo hemos hecho los dos…

\- Si recoges tú… dejo que luego vuelvas a besarme aquí, encima de la mesa y contra esa pared de nuevo – dice imitándome señalando todas los sitios donde nos habíamos enrollado por la noche.

Yo no digo nada, no necesito nada más para empezar a recoger los platos rotos, desde luego merecerá la pena.

FIN

….

He decidido hacer el punto de vista de Ranma ya que Annabf1982 me lo propuso y me pareció genial y porque no me parecía justo que sólo se tuviera el de Akane, y la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien. Me ha costado un poco ponerme en su mente para intentar captar los pensamientos y sentimientos de un chico como él, pero espero que no sea muy OOC y os guste. Ha sido difícil también narrar la misma historia sin que se haga repetitiva o pesada, y bueno ya me diréis si he conseguido que no sea así. Como dije este one-shot lo he hecho un poco como un experimento narrativo para mí misma, me apetecía escribir una historia en primera persona y la verdad es que creo que lo prefiero a las narraciones en tercera.

Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y le dais a favorito y también como no a los que la comentasteis: Haruri Saotome, rogue85, Guest, Ikita, Annabf1982 (dedicado a ti este capítulo :)) , nancyricoleon, ivarodsan, devi2791 y SaeKodachi47. Como siempre reviews serán bien recibidas (positivas o no, claro). ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS.

No sé si ya lo dije en su momento pero Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear historias como hobby, nunca con ánimo de lucro :)


End file.
